


A Heart In Two.

by Nayong127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Wedding, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Infidelity, JaeYong Are Getting Married, Jaehyun Is Way Too Nice, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, My Mood: Taeyong With A Gardenia On His Ear, One-Sided Attraction, Shy Lee Taeyong, The Wedding Is Vaguely Described, Wedding At Some Point, YuTae Are A Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayong127/pseuds/Nayong127
Summary: Yuta craved for a love that was different, different from what Taeyong thought of. Yet, along the way of hurting others and being hurt, Taeyong discovered his own feelings, raw and surreal. They both knew what was the ending of their story but, a heart in two will always find it's way and end up together, making them complete.





	A Heart In Two.

 

Taeyong is happily admiring the Tuxedo that Youngho and Yuta had chosen for his wedding, he just can't wait for Jaehyun to see him wearing it. His pretty pink lips is tugged upwards as he thinks about the day when he will officially be Jeong Jaehyun's, the love of his life and his heart swells up in happiness and love. Taeyong thinks that he is the luckiest man in the whole world because he has Jaehyun by his side, a loving family, friends and most of all, Yuta: his best friend who has his back, always. 

 

"Just a few days left for the wedding." Taeyong is so occupied being in his own world that he doesn't hear the door creaking open, and Yuta slowly enters the room, which is painted in white with the Polaroids hanging on those walls. The room is clean and organised as it has always been and he sees Taeyong lying on the bed, a sad smile graces his lips and hands are shaking in nervousness: Taeyong is still oblivious of Yuta's presence, daydreaming about his lover.

 

The bed dips with the additional weight of Yuta and Taeyong looks at him, a beautiful smile, soft pink lips prettily stretched making his body warm but, it hurts his heart. Taeyong is looking at his best friend, waiting for him to say something but, Yuta speaks none. The feeling is different and the aura that Yuta radiates is something Taeyong hasn't seen before, hasn't known at all: he doesn't know what's wrong with Yuta and there is a sudden sinking of his heart when he notices that Yuta isn't smiling: hasn't smiled since he entered the room. 

 

"Is there something wrong?" Taeyong asks as he sits up, worry evident in his doe eyes and brows furrowed, waiting for Yuta to say that nothing is the matter. Yuta is fiddling with his fingers on his lap and Taeyong notices this, it's something Yuta does when he is anxious and nervous. 

 

"You can tell me anything, Yu." Taeyong's voice is so soft and it melts Yuta slowly but, surely. Taeyong holds Yuta's cold hands onto his and gently caresses with his fingers to soothe the wariness of his best friend. It's relaxing and his nervousness dies a bit, with slight trembling of his body Yuta looks up to meet Taeyong's doe eyes for the first time and all the emotions flood back into his body and mind, nothing to soothe that he reminds himself. 

 

You won't ever understand.

 

Yuta doesn't know how long he can hold onto these feelings nor when will he be able to let go of Taeyong and bottle up all of his feelings and swallow them. But he knows that he needs to get it out off his mind and without thinking twice he spills,

 

"I love you." Yuta is waiting for Taeyong to look at him right in the eye with detest and say him that he is messing up their friendship of many years, the bond they have and he loves Jaehyun, his soon to be husband. What he doesn't expect is Taeyong to smile at him tenderly, doe eyes turning into crescents and caressing his fingers with butterfly touches.

 

"I love you, too. You are my best friend and you should know that." Taeyong chuckles with that melodic sound and Yuta can't help but let his heart shatter into million pieces. The sound of Taeyong laugh's is the most melodious sound Yuta has ever heard and albeit with his heart being shattered, there is a small smile on his lips. That was what Lee Taeyong has turned him into: a fool in love.

 

"You don't understand." There is a bit of irritation, hurt and disappointment in Yuta's voice when Taeyong doesn't catch up his feelings. Yuta has been hurting since forever, not being able to confess how much he loved Taeyong, to hold his hands while walking, to embrace him and offer him the love that Yuta has been bottling up.

 

"What are you talking about?" Taeyong asks searching for emotions on Yuta's beautiful face, to uncover his feelings but, all he sees is hurt and sadness. Not knowing what Yuta has been thinking makes his mind go crazy, they have known each other like the back of their hands and something isn't right, Taeyong knows that.

 

Yuta doesn't think that he can hold any longer so he leans forward and presses his lips on Taeyong's soft ones to tell him that it isn't the love Taeyong thinks it is, Yuta doesn't see him as his best friend, there is more to it. Yuta had always wanted to claim those lips, with eyes shut completely and heart pounding in a fast pace,  piercing his eardrums, he can feel himself being alive. He doesn't realize that tears are slowly streaming down his cheeks but, he just wants to feel Taeyong's lips on his.

 

 

Taeyong is stupefied, he had never thought that Yuta was in love with him, with wide eyes and lips un-moving, the shock too much for his brain to process and suddenly the image of Jaehyun flashes into his mind and he pushes Yuta away, there is hurt in those once bright doe eyes but, Taeyong can't do this, he can't betray the one he loves and even if Jaehyun won't know about him making out with Yuta, the guilt will slowly eat him from insides, making his skin burn, heart sinking and mind cloud in despair. 

 

"Yuta, this ... this isn't..." Taeyong doesn't know how to form the sentence and tell him that it is wrong, oh so wrong and they shouldn't be engaged in something like this. Yuta already knows that he is in love with Jaehyun and soon getting married so why is he trying to mess up the friendship they have? Taeyong loves Yuta, he really does but, it's not in a romantic way and he shouldn't be expecting Taeyong to love him back when he will be tying a knot with Jaehyun and, starting a new life in a few days. Taeyong knows that he is hurting Yuta but, he can't bring himself to wipe those tears away, which are streaming down Yuta's pretty face. Hands balled into fists, he simply looks away.

 

"Taeyong, please." Yuta croaks out, not bothering to wipe those tears away and with red rimmed eyes and blurry vision, he reaches to hold onto Taeyong's hands. Yuta is desperate for his touch, anything that can soothe the ache of his broken heart. He knows that Taeyong will never shower him with the love that he is craving for but, he wants to be selfish just once. 

 

"Just this once and I will let go." Yuta blinks away the tears, not letting go of Taeyong's warmer hands. Yuta wants Taeyong to give him the love that he craves for, claim him his even if it's only for a night and treat him more than a friend. Just one night is what he is asking for.

 

"Yuta, I can't. You know why." Taeyong doesn't meet his eyes but, he can hear the despair and wariness in his voice. Yuta knows the reason but, it's only for a night, is it too much to ask for when he will be letting go of his feelings? 

 

"Just shower me with kisses and love for a night, that's all I ask. I want to be loved, even if it's just temporary and for a few moments, I want to be yours." Yuta says, voice trembling as he cups Taeyong's pretty face, thumb grazing over his bottom lip.

 

 

Taeyong would be lying if he says that it didn't hurt when Yuta shed tears and asked to be loved, just for a night doesn't seem anything to bother about if he wasn't in love with Jaehyun. Taeyong knows that he will never be able to see Yuta the same, their dynamics will surely change and maybe he will start to avoid Yuta too. The sinking of his heart when he looks into those doe eyes, sadness and hurt evident in those makes him unable to breathe for a second. But, wouldn't he hurt Yuta more if he spends the night with him? Giving him false hope and Taeyong will never be able to return his feelings nor ever make Yuta his. 

 

 

Taeyong is Jaehyun's in every way.

 

 

"Just love me once, please." Yuta closes his eyes, the unshed tears slowly streaming down his cheeks and rests his forehead on Taeyong's. His breathe hitting on Yuta's lips, mingling together and Yuta controls his urge to claim those soft lips again albeit it being the most difficult task ever.

 

Taeyong retreats back and Yuta feels the warmth slowly dissipating as the warmth is replaced by coldness. Taeyong refuses to look at him, the boy who has always been by his side, crumpling into nothingness while Taeyong's heart is being shattered slowly. There is nothing Taeyong can do to soothe Yuta's pain because Taeyong is the reason for Yuta's heartache. He could be Yuta's antidote if Taeyong wasn't in love with Jaehyun. Only if he wasn't.

 

"Please, leave." The words feel bitter and heavy with a hint of regret and sadness but, that's the best for both of them. Taeyong can't give in no matter how much Yuta asks for it. Taeyong turns his back on Yuta and Yuta feels so lonely, he ruined the only relationship he could have with Taeyong: their friendship.

 

 

 

 

Yuta had always received indirect rejections, which did hurt but not as much as the direct rejection and detest from Taeyong's soft lips. It affected him more than it should have. What was he expecting anyways? It's not like Taeyong would give in to what Yuta wanted because his request was absurd. With a broken and bleeding heart, Yuta makes his way out of Taeyong's apartment, wishing that he didn't come here. Maybe wishing more on why did he have to fall in love with Taeyong who never reciprocated his feelings and is going to start a new life with Jaehyun.

 

 

 

 

 

That night Taeyong couldn't fall asleep, thinking how much he had hurt Yuta, his best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong doesn't know when he fell asleep, maybe it was at dawn. His brain tired of thinking too many things which only consisted of that certain Japanese male with big and bright eyes. Taeyong falls asleep with everything that reminded him of Nakamoto Yuta, his big and sparkling eyes, his beautiful and charming smile and his soft touches.

 

 

 

 

 

There's a hand securing his waist tightly and Taeyong can smell a fragrance that is awfully familiar, yet his mind doesn't fathom who the person is.

 

"Yu......ta." Taeyong draws out slowly as he still hasn't fully woken up. Maybe because his best friend was the reason behind his sleepless night, that's why he suddenly thought about him.

 

"I feel so heartbroken." The person says playfully and sneaks his hand closer to intertwine with Taeyong's warm fingers. Taeyong's eyes shots wide open as he turns around to find his lover staring at him with amusement.

 

"Morning hyung." And, Jaehyun gives him a small peck on the forehead and ruffles his hair. 

 

"I......I..." Taeyong stutters not knowing why did he even call for Yuta but, Jaehyun smiles his beautiful smile and those dimples peeking is so endearing which leaves Taeyong breathless. 

 

"Hyung, why are you so cute?" Jaehyun says as pulls Taeyong into his embrace: warm and safe. Both of them falling on the bed and Taeyong has his head rested on Jaehyun's chest, can hear the erratic beating of his lover's heart followed by his own. Jaehyun is his haven and he feels so fuzzy and warm that it makes him forget about Yuta's misery and his guilt. 

 

 

 

 

And, Taeyong falls into the slumber without any guilt. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The wedding is just in a few days and they still haven't decided on what flower arrangements to use for the decorations, it's so troublesome when there are thousands of varieties available to choose from. Jaehyun drags him inside a beautiful flower shop, it's expensive looking with all of the white marbles and ceramics whilst a big chandelier hanging on the center of the ceiling. There are quite many beautiful and vibrant flowers on display which never fail to attract their attention also, with sweet smell which is quite overwhelming for Taeyong. 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong can see Youngho and Yuta talking with a boy, who seems to be around their age and, Yuta turns his head just in time when Taeyong was watching him. It felt awkward and both of them look away. Jaehyun tugs him gently while excitedly running over to talk with them. Taeyong just wants to leave this place and never come back.

 

"Il hyung, how have you been?" Jaehyun is all bouncy and Taeil hugs him for a few moments before smiling at Taeyong. 

 

"Fine at it's best. Finally you are getting married. Congratulations." Jaehyun smiles, showing his endearing dimples and Taeyong just gives a small smile. Taeyong can feel Yuta's stare but, doesn't bother looking at him, because he knows that if he will, he will breakdown. The walls that he had built would crush and crumble into nothingness. 

 

"I think we should move on with the flower arrangements. Any requests?" Taeyong looks around and he just can't seem to choose any. With slight dejection, he shakes his head while Taeil chuckles softly.

 

"It's troublesome when there are thousands of beautiful varieties to choose from." Taeil says as he walks around to get some flowers. While Taeil looks for the flowers, Youngho and Jaehyun are looking on the internet for the recommendations. Taeyong is seated next to Yuta, the unsolved tension making it difficult for Taeyong to breathe properly and, he can feel the awkwardness in Yuta's before smooth movements.

 

"Can't you just do it?" Yuta's voice is soft like a whisper and, if Taeyong wasn't focused, he wouldn't be able to make out what the younger was saying. He looks up to meet Yuta's eyes, those seem so lost and sad that Taeyong blames himself for it. Before he could say anything, Taeil comes out with a bunch of beautiful and bright flowers.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I want roses for the decorations." Jaehyun whines as he doesn't see any roses in the flowers that Taeil had picked. 

 

"But, that's way too mainstream and cliche." Taeil muses as he shows some Tulips, Lilly and, Stephanotis that he had chosen.

 

"But....." Taeyong gives Jaehyun a smile and squeezes his hand to say that it's okay.

 

"I want it to be special so, not the roses." Taeyong says playfully as Jaehyun frowns but, nods anyways. Taeyong is too engrossed in choosing the flowers that he misses out Yuta's sad smile and bleeding heart. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you okay?" Youngho asks as he worriedly watches Yuta who has been staring at Taeyong for far too long. 

 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Yuta asks playfully instead of answering Youngho's question, which makes him frown.

 

"Sometimes, it's okay not to be okay." Yuta looks away as he nods and has a sad smile tugging on his lips when he sees Taeyong and Jaehyun happy and so in love. He can feel himself tearing apart but, more envious of what they are that he and Taeyong could never be. Will never be.

 

"I will be okay. Don't worry." It's not for Youngho, he wants to reassure himself that he will be fine no matter what the future holds. Even if Youngho doesn't believe him, he doesn't say anything and, Yuta is more than glad. 

 

 

 

At last, they decided with Stephanotis, the Victorian meaning for this flower is "marital happiness" as Taeil said, making the dainty white Stephanotis an obvious choice for their wedding and, pastel pink Sweet Peas because it signifies "lasting pleasure". 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It's been a day and, he still can't get rid of the image of Yuta's tears, those red rimmed eyes, which used to be so bright and sparkling and his sad and hollow gaze but, above it all is his heartbreaking confession. Taeyong is so close to giving in, it's only for a night, right? It doesn't have to mean anything when in reality it will mean everything to Yuta. Without thinking twice he calls the one who has been running all over his mind.

 

 

 

"Can you come over?" Taeyong is anxious but, he still manages to not stutter. Without waiting for the younger to reply he hangs up the phone. There is nothing to be anxious about, he tells himself but, can't help himself when he feels the insides churning in nervousness.

 

 

 

 

Yuta was surprised when he got a call from Taeyong but, it did make him feel a light of happiness that Taeyong thought about him. Without wasting any more of the precious time, Yuta hurries towards Taeyong's apartment not caring how he looked at that moment because it didn't matter. It never mattered.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong stiffens when there is a knock on his door and, he takes a deep breathe before opening the door to see a nervous Yuta. At least he isn't the only one who is nervous, Taeyong thinks to himself and gestures Yuta to come inside. It wasn't supposed to be this awkward, they have been friends for many years but, what happened last night can't be forgotten. There will always be a little distance between them, if it wasn't visible before, it clearly is now. The silence is deafening and, the only thing that Taeyong can hear is his erratic heartbeats and uneven breathing. 

 

 

 

'Can't we act like you never confessed?" Taeyong speaks carefully, not to make Yuta feel uneasy. They are sitting at the opposite end of the couch and Taeyong doesn't dare to look at Yuta. 

 

"I don't think that I can. I know that you won't be able to forget it, too." Taeyong dares to look at Yuta's beautiful face which he regrets instantly because Yuta doesn't look sad nor hurt. He has a blank face, void of all emotions that he let Taeyong uncover last night.

 

"Your confession. It's too late, Yuta and you also know that." Taeyong doesn't want to live avoiding and hurting Yuta, he wants the younger to move on and fall in love with the right person. 

 

"I know how the both of us will end, but I just want you to be mine for a night." Yuta stands up and, kneels in front of Taeyong, covering those warm hands with his. 

 

"I just want to love you, for a night and I will let you go. Is it too much to ask for?" Yes, Taeyong wants to say that he can't and he isn't in the place of giving what Yuta wants. 

 

"I don't want you to regret this tomorrow or any other day." Taeyong whispers as Yuta looks up to meet his gaze, uncertainty visible in those bright doe eyes of Taeyong's but, Yuta isn't hesitant. 

 

"I would never regret loving you, even if it means hurting myself endlessly." Taeyong gulps as Yuta strokes his cheeks with his thumb, closing his eyes as he leans in the touch. 

 

 

 

I am so sorry, Jaehyun. 

 

 

 

Taeyong slowly opens his eyes to see Yuta staring intently at him, he isn't used to Yuta's intense gaze and, couldn't help but let a faint blush decorate his cheeks. Yuta is so close to him and, he keeps on staring at Taeyong's lips, eyes darting from Taeyong's doe eyes to his pink lips. 

 

"Then, what are you waiting for?" And, with that Yuta closes the distance between them. Taeyong's lips are so soft and, Yuta can feel his heart thumping so badly against his rib-cage that he is scared it might burst soon. He cups Taeyong's face as he nibbles on those cherry lips, sliding his tongue along the outline of Taeyong's bottom lips. Taeyong opens his mouth and, Yuta dips his tongue insides Taeyong's sweet and hot cavern, swirling their tongues together and, sucking on Taeyong's tongue, making him moan sweetly. Yuta is still on knees when he stands up without breaking off the kiss, tracing every inch of Taeyong's hot cavern and biting Taeyong's lips softly when Taeyong has his fingers entangled in Yuta's soft locks. Taeyong pulls away to take his breathe while Yuta sits on the couch, panting and eyeing the hot mess that's Lee Taeyong. 

 

 

Pink hair tousled in different directions, pink lips slightly parted, doe eyes dazed and, an evident blush on the plump cheeks is truly a breathtaking sight to see and Yuta is smitten by him.

 

 

The kiss, it didn't feel wrong. It felt as if those lips were familiar. Taeyong could feel his heart nearly combust when Yuta dipped his tongue into his hot cavern, he felt so loved and now he wanted more of that forbidden love, which is Nakamoto Yuta.

 

 

 

 

"So...... what now?" Yuta draws out slowly, trying to look as indifferent as he can because giving away his emotions will only make him look more vulnerable than he already is. 

 

"Didn't you say that you won't regret loving me?" Taeyong holds his breathe when Yuta looks at him confused, albeit nodding and, he gathers all of his courage to sit on Yuta's lap. Carefully eyeing Yuta's confused gaze turn into shocked. 

 

"Maybe it's your one and only chance to love me the way like you always wanted." Taeyong whispers softly, hands resting on Yuta's chest as he looks up from his thick lashes. And, Yuta's breathe is caught up in his throat as Taeyong looks so shy and innocent.

 

"I love you." Yuta whispers as their breathes mingle into one and Yuta leans to give a chaste peck on the older's nose. The act so endearing and innocent that Taeyong feels dizzy and warm. He shouldn't be when he already has Jaehyun but, he still does. Yuta doesn't expect Taeyong to say those words back, but still his heart cracks a little. So, instead of dwelling on that thought, he kisses Taeyong again, hoping that it will stop him for his heartbreak. 

 

 

 

 

The kiss this time isn't so sweet like the first, it's the clash of teeth, tongues fighting for dominance and biting of lips, that is so filthy yet passionate in every way. Yuta breaks the kiss to nibble on Taeyong's soft cherry lips and, tracing his lips along the older's jawline, leaving his skin burning in pleasure. His hands making their inside Taeyong's shirt, softly fondling with his nipples as he sets a wet trail of kisses on Taeyong's nape to his collarbone, licking a strip along the way and giving it a blow which sends a shiver down the older's spine as he arches his back in pure pleasure. 

 

Taeyong's mind is dazed with all the pleasure that Yuta is giving him and the thought of Jaehyun is pushed at the back. Yuta's lips against his skin puts him into a blissful oblivion and Taeyong wouldn't admit that he likes it. The drag of Yuta's lips feels so good that sweet moans spill from those slightly parted cherry lips. Hips grinding against each other, sucking and nibbling on Taeyong's soft skin makes Yuta's skin burn with more desire to claim Taeyong as his. Yuta stands up as Taeyong has his legs wrapped around Yuta's waist while Yuta tightens his hold onto Taeyong's waist to not let him fall. 

 

 

 

 

The walk to Taeyong's bedroom is slow as Taeyong kisses him with utmost desire and, Yuta nearly knocked both of them on the wall. Taeyong has his hands entangled in Yuta's soft locks as he peppers Yuta's face with kisses, the act so endearing only if they were lovers. Yuta pushes the door open and he puts Taeyong down, a whine escaping his soft lips soon muffled by Yuta's lips as he grinds their hips together, swallowing each of Taeyong's soft moans.

 

 

 

 

Yuta leads Taeyong to his bed and gently pushes him on the bed, back falling softly on the soft mattress. Yuta hovers above him, drinking in the sight with lustful eyes as Taeyong shies away. It's not like everyday that you have sex with your best friend. Yuta kisses him firmly as his doe eyes darken in desire, teeth grazing Taeyong's bottom lips and tongue swiping against the lips as Taeyong opens his mouth to let Yuta slip in his sinful tongue. Yuta dips in his tongue as he swirls it against Taeyong's tongue, sucking it time and again to make Taeyong moan sweetly as he grinds their erections together.

 

 

Taeyong can't help but, compare him with Jaehyun. Jaehyun is slow and sweet while Yuta is sometimes sweet and the other times hot. But, Taeyong doesn't hate it.

 

 

 

Yuta slowly unbuttons Taeyong's shirt and his mouth waters at the soft expanse of Taeyong's porcelain skin. With the shirt thrown on the ground, Yuta latches his mouth on Taeyong's neck, biting every inch of skin his teeth could graze and sucking it afterwards to soothe the hickeys that look so pretty on Taeyong's flawless milky skin. Soon he trails his tongue from Taeyong's neck to his chest, grazing the erected nub between his teeth while fondling and pinching the next with his nimble fingers, making Taeyong arch his back in bliss and pleasure while his head is thrown back. Yuta takes the erected nubs into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them while his hands trace the outlines of Taeyong's body. 

 

 

 

Head thrown back in pleasure and filthy moans slip from his parted lips as Yuta slips him out of his pants and boxer, fingers caressing the supple thighs as he places a kiss on each of Taeyong's knees. The cold air that hits his cock, makes him twitch in delight and, Yuta can't help but nuzzles his nose on Taeyong's erection as he places a kiss on the head of the swollen cock. Taeyong feels his skin tingling when Yuta swirls his tongue around his erection which is slightly dripping wet from precum. Taeyong slightly pushes Yuta away as he closes his legs and covers his beautiful face with his hands from embarrassment. 

 

"Shy, are we?" Yuta smirks in amusement as Taeyong whines covering himself more. Yuta chuckles heartily as he can see the blush on Taeyong's cheeks as he puts his hands down to glare at him. Yuta coos at him, making him pout.

 

"Stop teasing me." Taeyong pouts and Yuta kisses the pout away as he slowly opens Taeyong's legs again. His fingers caresses Taeyong's erection, eliciting a gasp and a sinful moan, making himself more strained than he already was.

 

"Do you have any lube?" Taeyong points him at the drawer and Yuta soon finds a chocolate flavored lube as Taeyong is nervous of what is about to come next, his heart nearly bursting out as it keeps on beating wildly. Yuta tears the packet as he pours the lube onto his fingers, fingers trembling slightly as he becomes anxious of the next step.

 

"When was the last time you had sex with Jaehyun?" Yuta asks as he slips the first finger with much difficulty, making Taeyong groan both at the intrusion in his asshole and the bold question.

 

"A few months ago. We didn't have the time to do it, either." And, Taeyong lets out a sigh as Yuta kisses him to lessen the pain away. The kiss leaving a searing sweet taste on his lips. After a few more thrusts, another finger is added, scissoring him, the stretch uncomfortable which makes him moan in pain. Soon the pain dissipates and the pleasure makes it's way into his body, back arched beautifully and pink hair matted in sweat, sticking on his forehead. 

 

 

When he is being thoroughly fucked with three fingers inside of him, doe eyes closed, sweat sliding down his temples, pink lips parted as moans fill the room, that's a breathtaking sight to see and Yuta hits his prostrate, making him scream and nearly come. After a few more thrusts, just brushing past his prostrate, Yuta has the need to slam his dick inside Taeyong's tight hole.

 

 

 

Yuta undresses himself smoothly as Taeyong opens his eyes to stare at him, mouth going dry from all of the screaming and, his cock twitches at the enchanting sight in front of him. With a smug look at Taeyong's reaction, Yuta hovers above Taeyong, opening his legs wider for Yuta to slip in between them. With slow movement, Yuta brushes his cock at Taeyong's entrance without entering him, making him whine. Taeyong's whine dies in the throat when Yuta slides inside him fully without any warning. Taeyong feels so full and he clenches around Yuta, who can't help but splutter curses at how tight Taeyong is and how good it feels. 

 

Being surrounded by Taeyong's sweet smell and hot walls, it's a feeling of discovering heaven.But, much more sweeter and hotter. 

 

Having marked every inch of Taeyong's flawless skin makes Yuta reel in the moment of Taeyong being his and his only.

 

 

Taeyong never realized how much could Yuta's soft moans affect him, as Yuta strained himself not to slam his dick and tear Taeyong apart, Taeyong pulled him into a needy kiss, moaning into the kiss as Yuta started thrusting slowly. The kiss was more of teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance and saliva tricking down Taeyong's chin. Taeyong pulls away from the kiss, their lips connected with a string of saliva when Yuta thrusted so deep that made Taeyong cry in bliss.  Taeyong doesn't think he can hold up when Yuta keep on thrusting him fast and deep nor when those dark eyes stare at him so intensely, like baring his soul for the younger.

 

 

Yuta's honey stained velvety voice is so much sweeter when he whispers softly against Taeyong's porcelain skin, plump lips slightly trailing a series of butterfly kisses on his neck and bright eyes staring so intently, makes him realize how much he loves being showered with affection. Yuta taking full control and, making a mess of him, makes Taeyong breathless and his mind go haywire.

 

 

"Faster... Please." Taeyong cries out loudly with dazed and teary eyes as he nearly came when he saw Yuta's lustful eyes staring intently at him.

 

"I will give it to you." Yuta pants as he thrusts faster and harder than before, Taeyong's eyes rolling back due to immense pleasure recoiling in the pit of his stomach. Yuta hooks Taeyong's slender leg on his shoulder, the new angle making it easy for Yuta to stab his prostate with fervor. Yuta can feel Taeyong clenching around him so deliciously that he feels breathless as tries to hit on Taeyong's prostate. Again and again. 

 

"Jae... hyun...." Taeyong moans, head thrown back in pleasure as Yuta stills for a moment before slamming with all his might. Taeyong didn't know what had happened to Yuta when he suddenly decided to thrust without an ounce of gentleness. So hard, yet so good.

 

"It's Yuta." His voice cold as he stops his ministrations. Then it registers what Taeyong had done, he had moaned Jaehyun's name while Yuta was fucking him.

 

"I'm.... sorry. I didn't ....... mean to." Taeyong apologizes in between his pants not sure why did he even bother to in the first place. But, Yuta doesn't move, he just stays there, watching Taeyong's each and every move with intense gaze like a hawk eyeing it's prey. And, Taeyong is trapped.

 

"Why aren't you moving?" Taeyong whines as he is so close and oh so desperate for his release, he can feel the swell of Yuta's erection too. So, what's stopping him from fucking Taeyong? Taeyong can't take it anymore that's why he starts pumping himself but, before he could stroke it again, nimble fingers hold his wrist making him unable to move his hand.

 

"You don't get to touch yourself, love." The pet name makes Taeyong blush but, he needs his release badly so, he intentionally clenches around Yuta's erection, rendering him speechless. Taeyong pulls Yuta next to him as he bites his earlobe before trailing down to give kisses on his jawline. 

 

"Wouldn't you want to please your  _hyung_ , Yuta?"

 

"Wouldn't you want to make me come untouched?"

 

"Wouldn't you want to fuck the daylights out of your _hyung_ , Yuta?"

 

"Wouldn't you want to make me scream until I lose my voice while you fuck me hard and deep?"

 

"Wouldn't you want to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk for a few weeks?" Taeyong whispers hotly as he grips on Yuta's soft lock, purposely clenching around Yuta's erection. Yuta retreats back to look at Taeyong's beautiful face, gulping as he nods eagerly to all of Taeyong's questions with utmost desire because he can't trust his voice. 

 

Maybe it was the desperation of getting off that Taeyong talked so dirtily. Like a sly fox, ready to pounce of his prey. However, he was proud of making Yuta tremble in utmost desire and pleasure. 

 

"Then, fuck me harder, Yuta." Taeyong purrs as Yuta drags Taeyong on the edge of the bed, leg hooked on his shoulder, a bruising grip on his waist while he thrusts deeper and harder. Just like Taeyong had wanted. Taeyong thrashes on bed, not expecting Yuta to fuck him senselessly. Mind hazy and doe eyes dazed, Taeyong grabs the sheets tightly.

 

But, Yuta is always full of surprises as he composes himself in a blink of an eye. And, the tables have turned.

 

 

"Don't you want to scream my name,  _hyung_? Or aren't I  _fucking_  you properly?" Yuta says as his thrusts become uneven and he knows that he will come soon.

 

 

"Yuta, I...I'm.....!!!!" Taeyong shouts, voice low as he comes untouched , white strings of warm sticky liquid decorating his and Yuta's stomach and chest. A few more uneven thrusts which has Yuta spilling inside Taeyong, making his insides tingle with warmth. Yuta milks himself slowly rolling his hips and the movements making Taeyong's mind go crazy. After he had milked himself dry, he falls on top of Taeyong, giving him a sweet little peck for taking him so well.

 

 

 

 

Yuta doesn't clean the mess even if Taeyong scowls at him because he has a different motive. Taeyong tries to stand up but, his legs give out, trembling from being fucked thoroughly. Taeyong takes his blanket away from Yuta's grip and covers himself as Yuta had been eyeing him intensely.

 

"What do you want now?" Taeyong asks because he just wants to get cleaned but, Yuta isn't helping him.

 

"About to clean you up." Taeyong smiles at him thankful but, instead of taking him to the shower, Yuta licks away his cum. Tongue swirling on the expanse of his stomach and chest as he licks him dry. Sweet moans escape from those sinful lips as Yuta takes his limp dick into his mouth. The hot cavern of Yuta's mouth feel so good that he couldn't help but let those filthy moans escape.

 

"I think I will get hard again... so don't give me a head now." Taeyong whines as Yuta keeps on licking the head of his dick and swirling his tongue around it, making Taeyong dizzy. With no time, Taeying gets hard again but, Yuta stops his ministration to look up through his lashes and Taeyong wants to fuck his pretty mouth. 

 

"Why did you stop?" Taeyong questions as Yuta sits on the bed facing him. Before Taeyong can ask him again, he is pulled to sit on Yuta's lap, his erection poking on Yuta's semi-hard erection. Taeyong has his arms rested on Yuta's shoulder.

 

"We aren't over yet." Yuta can feel his cum trickling down Taeyong's asshole and he slides his fingers into it, only to be covered by his cum. He looks at Taeyong with expectant eyes and Taeyong knows what Yuta is asking for. Maybe it was the situation that made Taeyong scum to his request. He darts his tongue out, experimentally licking the cum off from Yuta's fingers, the cum mixed with chocolate flavored lube. It doesn't taste horrible but, it doesn't taste good, either. Without dwelling much, Taeyong licks the fingers clean but, before Yuta could take his hand back, Taeyong looks at him with dark doe eyes, taking in those fingers and sucking like he is giving Yuta, a hint that he could do better than this. He twirls his tongue around those nimble fingers and, Yuta is more than impressed.

 

Taeyong could do much more than just lick his fingers clean.

 

Seeing Taeyong suck his fingers clean, tongue swirling around his fingers excites him too much that his erection twitch in delight. It seems like Taeyong knew how affected Yuta was, that's why he took both of their cocks together and started stroking them. The skin to skin contact feels like heaven and, Yuta's head rolls back in pure bliss. 

 

"Do you wanna ride me?" Yuta whispers as he traces some patterns on Taeyong's waist. If Taeyong would refuse then, he wouldn't force himself on Taeyong. Taeyong looks a little hesitant.

 

"It's okay if you don't want to." But, Taeyong shakes his head and locks Yuta in between his knees, straddling him. Taeyong stands up while looking at Yuta, hair disheveled, cheeks painted in a pretty hue of pink, plump lips bitten and sleek and, those lustful gaze, it turns him on more than it should have. The cum trickles down his thighs but, he doesn't care as he positions himself on Yuta's erection. Taeyong slowly lowers himself on Yuta's dick and, even if they had sex a few minutes ago, it still feels different. But, this different is definitely good.

 

"You are still so tight." Yuta moans as Taeyong can feel Yuta's dick filling him to the core, the feeling is so good and it has Taeyong arching his back in pleasure. Yuta pulls him in for a sweet kiss, to forget the pain of Yuta tearing him apart and put him into oblivion. It was just supposed to be sex and nothing else but, Taeyong feels his heart beating faster, warmth filling his heart and all he can think about is Yuta and Yuta only.

 

It scares him but, this new bubbling feeling which tugs his heart is so exciting that he can't help but, give in and ask for more. More than what he should have.

 

Taeyong slowly lifts himself and falls back on Yuta's erection, eliciting sweet moans from Yuta, while Yuta's grip tightens around his waist. After a few more thrust, Taeyong is bouncing on Yuta's erection, making him nearly come as Taeyong looks so pretty being on top of him. Sometimes, Yuta would thrust to meet Taeyong's thrusts and it would hit Taeyong's prostate, earning a cry from Taeyong. 

 

 

 

Taeyong quickly tires himself so, Yuta softly pushes him back on the mattress as he hovers above him, still filling Taeyong but, un-moving. This time, Taeyong is the one pulling him in for a kiss as he hooks his legs around Yuta's waist. It lights a flame of hope that maybe Taeyong wants him as much as he does. Yuta runs his tongue against Taeyong's soft lips and Taeyong gladly opens them as Yuta dips his tongue inside Taeyong's sweet cavern. Both of them taste like cum but, Taeyong doesn't mind as he twirls their tongues together. Yuta starts thrusting slowly, as Taeyong gasps for more air before pulling Yuta again for another round of kisses.

 

 

Yuta keeps on thrusting while Taeyong grasps the sheets for support, his prostate being abused so much but, it feels so good to be filled by Yuta, to feel him slide inside him, to hear the slapping of their skins against each other while Yuta fucks him deeper and harder. The room is filled with nothing but, moans and the sound of skin slapping against each other. Soon, Yuta's thrusts are uneven as Taeyong clenches around him, making it difficult for him to hold on. 

 

With a few more uneven thrusts, Yuta comes filling Taeyong to the brim, the white strings warming his insides. While Yuta milks himself dry, he keeps on stroking Taeyong's dick and soon he follows Yuta's orgasm. Panting hard, Yuta falls beside Taeyong but, doesn't pull out and maybe Taeyong doesn't even bother about it. 

 

Only the sounds of breathings and panting could be heard while the room is covered with eerie stillness. Yuta is scared to break the bond they made while Taeyong is scared of his new found feeling.

 

"Can I stay for the night?" Yuta asks which seemed like ages, hopeful as he doesn't want to let go, not now and not ever.

 

"it's pretty late so you should stay here." Taeyong gives him a small smile, slipping away in the turmoil that Nakamoto Yuta had created. 

 

"Let's get you cleaned up." And, Taeyong is more than happy to oblige. Yuta swiftly pulls away, making both of them moan at the contact and carries Taeyong to the bathroom. 

 

 

 

 

Too tired to look for clothes, both of them sleep naked after drying themselves. Yuta doesn't want to sleep because when he wakes up tomorrow, everything will be back to what it was before. He wouldn't have Taeyong by his side as he wants him to be. Taeyong is curled against him as he can hear Taeyong's soft snores and breathing, making him smile a little.

 

 

"I don't think I am ready to let you go." Yuta mumbled to himself as he tightens his hold around Taeyong's waist firmly, not wanting to let go even when he is asleep. Taeyong's sweet smell calms his heart a little and soon lulls him to the Neverland where, Taeyong belongs to him and him only.

 

Yuta wakes up to Taeyong snuggled up to him, the skin to skin touch leaving him breathless and finally the events of last night flash like a dream. It just wasn't a fantasy that Yuta had been running after, he really did claim Taeyong as his but, it was just for a night so he shouldn't be hopeful, not when Taeyong is getting married in the next few days. It was true that Yuta just asked for a night only but, the ugly bitter feeling resides again, bubbling in his chest and Yuta tightens his arms around Taeyong's waist. Taeyong has his head rested on Yuta's chest and maybe he could hear the erratic beating of his heart. 

 

Taeyong stirs a little before being fully awake, the sight is really endearing and heartwarming as Taeyong slowly opens his doe eyes, blinking cutely at Yuta who can feel his heart bursting with warmth and skin tingling in delight. The messy pink hair doesn't help either, making his knees go weak. 

 

"Good morning." Yuta croaks out as Taeyong keeps on blinking his doe eyes cutely, which makes him even more irresistible so it isn't Yuta's fault that he leans for a chaste peck. But, after the kiss, Taeyong doesn't dare to look at him, he moves away from Yuta and suddenly misses the warmth that he was familiar with. 

 

"You should leave." The silence that hung after the words being said is deafening and Taeyong just wants to run away from it. Taeyong never thought that those words could affect him so much but it does and now his tongue feels bitter and heart heavy. Yuta doesn't say anything, he knew that they would be back to square one: being friends. It wasn't like Taeyong would fall in love with him after spending a night with him. 

 

"Can I ask for one last thing?" Still heartbroken, Yuta manages to whisper those words. Yuta's back is flushed against the headboard revealing his naked upper half while the rest of his body is covered by a thin blanket, that the both of them are sharing. Taeyong nods because he doesn't think that any words would escape from his lips after he told Yuta to leave.

 

"Can I kiss you one last time? A farewell kiss." But, Yuta doesn't wait for Taeyong's answer. He pulls Taeyong on his lap and Taeyong can feel his back ache from last night's activities, making him blush a pretty shade of pink. No barriers between them as the blanket slides away, their cocks aligning together as Yuta cups Taeyong's face, while thumbing his supple rosy cheeks and dragging his thumb over his lower cherry lips.

 

"Hope I wasn't rough last night." Yuta says softly as he pecks Taeyong's nose, Taeyong shakes his head even if it did hurt a lot and he rests his hands on Yuta's shoulders. Without leaving a second to lose, Yuta kisses Taeyong so softly like he is afraid of breaking him, handles him with careful touches like he's a fragile doll. Yuta doesn't ask Taeyong to open his mouth, he just wants to savor the taste of Taeyong's lips against his for the last time. He just wants to feel his soft rosy lips for the last time.

 

Taeyong can feel the wetness when he opens his eyes, there are unshed tears in Yuta's eyes and it wasn't Yuta's crystal tears only. Taeyong himself shed some tears, the reason unknown. And, maybe Taeyong doesn't even want to know. Yuta slowly thumbs away the tears, gives him a small smile but, Taeyong can't and he doesn't when all he can see is sadness in those once bright eyes.

 

"I should get dressed. There are many works left to be finished for the wedding." Yuta slowly pulls away from Taeyong and he suddenly feels so cold. Taeyong is alone in bed when Yuta leaves for shower, gets dressed and leaves muttering a small goodbye.

 

 

 

I don't want you to let go of me, Yuta.

 

 

 

Taeyong is still on the bed, letting sink in all of last night's events and suddenly he realizes how dumb he was. How could he even do that to Jaehyun? He got blinded by Yuta's pain and heartbreak that it made him forget about Jaehyun and, Jaehyun, what about him? But, the thought of Yuta leaving him, that scares him the most because it shouldn't when he loves Jaehyun. Or does he? 

 

 

He slowly makes his way into the shower, but, when the warm water hits his body, his mind goes numb. The only sensation he could remember was Yuta's soft hands against his skin, the way he gripped on Taeyong's supple thighs and the way his mouth danced on his body, painting every inch of his porcelain skin with pretty hues of pink, red and purple kisses, marking him as Yuta's. 

 

He can clearly remember how beautiful Yuta looked on top of him, his skin glistening with a thin layer of sweat, dark chocolate eyes drowned in lust with a speck of love and his pink lips spilling those erotic moans.

 

The way his named rolled off from Yuta's tongue makes him breathless and, now it's suffocating him in the most beautiful way. The way Yuta filled him to the core, making him see stars and a little concern over him, makes him feel insatiable. Taeyong is slowly sliping away from the reality, he's destroying his happiness with his own hands but, does he regret it? Maybe no, not when all he could think of is about Yuta. 

 

 

The steam that fogged up the mirror shows a blurred image of himself. Is that what he has become? So blurred and unrecognizable that he doesn't know where he stands on. He slowly wipes the mirror, hands trembling in fear of the outcome, fear of seeing himself in a different light. He closes his eyes for a bit and taking a deep breathe, looks into the mirror. The sight of himself painted in different colors of Yuta's marks is so beautiful yet so horrifying, the glow in his eyes so bright yet so tormenting. A sad smile tugs onto those cherry lips, the smile so soft yet it's making him dizzy with guilt. 

 

Everything has changed. 

 

Taeyong isn't familiar with the image of him that the mirror is holding, he's different from what Taeyong is. The person that now stands on the ground isn't Jaehyun's. Is it what meant by hearts change? He doesn't know but, it's such a horrifying memory that it cuts the beauty of himself, beauty that was uncovered last night in Yuta's arms, under him and on top of him. 

 

The more he looks at himself, his doe eyes staring intensely at those beautiful marks that Yuta painted on his porcelain skin, the more suffocated he feels. His doe eyes look brighter than before, a clear sign of his infidelity, shaming him for his wrong doings, for him being so cruel to Jaehyun. The guilt that squeezes his heart is unbearable to withstand yet he continues to see the disoriented image of himself that the mirror holds. 

"I am sorry, I tried but, I couldn't win against him, against my own heart." A sob echoes in the bathroom, tears spilling as his beautiful image blurs into oblivion. He kneels down on those cold marble tiles, feeling the cold seeping through his skin but, the numbness of his heart doesn't subside. It's there making him want to run away, away from Yuta and far away from Jaehyun. 

 

 

 

"Morning hyung, I will come to visit you later. See you and I love you." Taeyong reads the message aloud, trying to calm his broken heart and soul, softly muttering apologies. A sad smile graces his lips afraid of how Jaehyun will see him if he knew what Taeyong had done. Would Jaehyun be disgusted by what he did? Would he never want to see Taeyong again? Would he stop loving Taeyong?? 

He doesn't know and he is afraid to even find out the answers. 

Taeyong doesn't want Jaehyun to know anything about last night, he's afraid of Jaehyun hating him but, more than that, he's afraid of breaking Jaehyun's heart and trust. He's afraid of Jaehyun being shattered into pieces that Taeyong will never be able to glue them in pieces. Like a broken glass, Taeyong might be able to glue the pieces together but, it will never be the same and some pieces will pierce his skin, hurting him as he tries to repair them. 

But, hurting Jaehyun is inevitable. 

 

Taeyong slowly looks into the mirror, scared of his refection stating the obvious truth. He gently pats on some primer before using some concealer to hide those beautiful marks which reminds him of his horrible decision. It's scary how much a night could change how he saw his best friend as. 

It's not the night, it's how he spent the night with his best friend. 

 

He pulls on the turtleneck, being extra careful not to paint the piece of clothing with makeup. Who was he kidding? His whole neck is covered with makeup. He could just wear the turtleneck but, he's scared, scared of Jaehyun finding a mark that isn't marked by him. 

 

 

 

The door opens to Jaehyun smiling sweetly, like always and it makes him breathless, the guilt slowly tugging on his heart, reminding of what he has done to his precious angel. His heart squeezes in agony, tears welling in his eyes. It's so difficult not to let his sob out, the mere presence of Jaehyun makes his heart hurt so badly. Knowing of what he had done to Jaehyun, who has only given him love and care. 

"Hyung, what's wrong?" Jaehyun's soft voice pierces through his heart, the tears spill out like the dam that has been broken. 

"I love you. I really do." Those words leave his lips as he tightly embraces his soon to be husband. The warmth so familiar yet not as comforting as before. It slowly burns his heart more, more than what has been left. Taeyong is so sure that his bleeding heart has been burned into ashes but, the thought of him crushing on Jaehyun's heart and love is what he's scared to unfold. 

Jaehyun will hate him for making a fool out of the love and the bond that both of them share. 

 

"I love you too, hyung. Very much. More than what you can think of." Those words are enough to reassure that Taeyong doesn't deserve the love and affection, Jaehyun has for him. He never did. And, maybe not now when he has fucked up everything. His heart being in dilemma which shouldn't be as he clearly loves Jaehyun. 

 

They don't share any other words, Taeyong doesn't need a reminder of what he has put Jaehyun through. He only needs warmth and the comforting embrace of his lover. Later that day when Jaehyun cuddles him, Taeyong couldn't help but let his tears slip away and heart break little by little as he doesn't meet those questioning yet warm gaze, embarrassed of what he did and how confused he was.

And Jaehyun doesn't question him, instead he hugs the older with tender warmth and kisses the top of his head to say that everything will be fine.

But, Taeyong knows that nothing will be the same for them.

Even with tender kisses here and there, sweet smiles and a warm comforting embrace, Taeyong doesn't feel so right, like he doesn't belong there. Not with Jaehyun at least. 

 

 

 

 

Yuta returns to the cold room where he misses Taeyong's warmth, the sheets so cold to his skin which sends shivers down his spine as he lays on the bed.

Yuta promised to let go but, he couldn't when he remembered how right it felt to have Taeyong in his arms. It felt so surreal when they kissed, it felt like they were meant to be.

"I fucked up really bad, didn't I?" Yuta says aloud while he lets the tears that threatened to fall in front of Taeyong, roll down his cheeks. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"They bicker like a married couple, don't you think so, hyung?" Jaehyun looks at his best friend, Doyoung and Yuta talking or more like bickering with fond gaze and, laughs when he sees Doyoung face contoured in plain disgust.

 

"No, I don't think so." Taeyong can't help but, feel bitter about it. Even if Jaehyun is surprised at Taeyong's cold words, he doesn't say anything. 

 

"You know, you shouldn't be jealous of Yuta hyung dating others. He will still be your best friend. No one's gonna take him away from you." Jaehyun says playfully but, Taeyong is stuck on the word "Jealous", he can't be jealous of Yuta dating someone else. But, the thought makes him uneasy and, his stomach flips unpleasantly. No, Taeyong isn't jealous, he will never be. He doesn't love Yuta, he's just a friend and nothing more. But, what's the ugly feeling that bubbled up when he saw Doyoung and Yuta laughing with each other? 

 

 

 

 

Taeyong doesn't know what came over him that he followed each and every movement of Yuta and Doyoung, both of them bickering, playfully hitting on each other's shoulder and most of all Yuta's beautiful smile that was directed towards Doyoung. Jaehyun was talking with Taeil, who happens to be Hansol's boyfriend (what a small world it is) and, Taeyong instantly follows Yuta who was going in Hansol's room to get the invitation cards. 

 

 

"What were you doing?" Taeyong has a scowl on his beautiful face and Yuta nearly dropped the cards on the floor.

 

"You scared me, Tae." Yuta clutches his heart with a fake gasp as Taeyong inches closer to him, the cards long forgotten on the bed.

 

"What were you doing with Doyoung?" Taeyong asks again, annoyance dripping in his sweet voice and it has Yuta confused for a moment. 

 

"What did I do with Doyoung?" Yuta asks him with confused gaze and then he starts blinking so adorably that has Taeyong wanting to kiss the hell out of Yuta. Wait, what? 

 

"Were you jealous?" Yuta has a smirk gracing those plump lips as he takes the bundle of cards and Taeyong wants to wipe it off with his lips, it's so confusing yet heart fluttering at the same time.

 

"Why would I be jealous?" Taeyong throws him a glare to look intimidating yet he manages to look so endearing and adorable, like a sulky kitten.

 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Before Yuta could reach the door, Taeyong has pushed him against the door, back nearly hitting the knob and the cards falling off from his grip. Yuta has his eyes wide in surprise as a pair of soft lips is pressed against his. Taeyong, his best friend is kissing him and, Yuta pulls Taeyong closer by the waist to devour the sweet delight that is Lee Taeyong. 

 

It isn't sweet and slow, it's the urgent clash of tongues fighting for dominance, hips grinding on each other to tell how much they want it and both of them are addicted. Yuta breaks the kiss only to graze on Taeyong's earlobe and then starts sucking and biting on the collarbones. The whine that was about to come when Yuta left his lips, die in his throat when Yuta bites and sucks on his collarbone. Sweet moans escape from Taeyong's sleek lips as his head is thrown backwards with back arched. Taeyong's slender fingers make their way to Yuta's soft locks while Yuta has his hands inside Taeyong's shirt, fondling with his nipples and licking a stripe down Taeyong's nape.

 

 

 

 

"Yuta, what's taking you so long?" Both of them freeze and realize what they had been doing. As if the touch burned their skin, both of them retreat away from each other. Yuta gathers the cards that had fallen on the floor and before he could clean the mess, the door opens to reveal Hansol, gaze confused and eyeing them warily. Their messy hair, sleek and bitten lips with the flush on their faces were a dead giveaway of what they had been doing but, Hansol quietly closes the door without glancing back at them. 

 

"I am sorry, I really am." Yuta hurries before fixing his clothes and Taeyong blames himself for acting so stupidly.

 

 

 

"Are you really gonna let go of me? But, I don't want you to let go."

 

 

"Hyung, what took you so long?" Jaehyun asks as Taeyong takes a sit on the couch beside him. Hansol is at the corner talking with Doyoung and looks at Taeyong with a soft gaze. Taeyong doesn't answer him and looks away from Hansol, the action seen by Taeil but, he doesn't bother about it. 

 

"Can you guys come tomorrow so you can see the little snippet of my arrangement?" Taeil asks as he stares at them with mild interest. 

 

"Sorry hyung, gotta go for the fitting. But, Yuta hyung can accompany Taeyong hyung." Jaehyun says a little apologetic because he can't make it. Taeyong isn't so sure about going with Yuta though. After what happened a few days ago, Taeyong is so confused, Yuta is the only constant thing running in his mind and he can't help but picture them together. But, what about Jaehyun? It's so complicated now and Taeyong can't understand, doesn't want to understand. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Let's go to the flower shop. Hurry up, we don't have much time." Yuta hurriedly runs over to the passenger seat as Taeyong takes his sweet time.

 

"Hurry up, you old Grandpa." Yuta hollers playfully as Taeyong sends him a glare. 

 

"I ain't a Grandpa. Stop calling me that." Taeyong huffs as he closes the door. Yuta turns towards him and helps Taeyong with his seat-belt, it makes his heart beat a bit faster than normal. Yuta looks up to meet his gaze and Taeyong is frozen. He looks so beautiful up close and, his eyes twinkle brightly and it wasn't Taeyong's fault when he leans to give him a small peck on the nose. Yuta's eyes widen and, Taeyong moves away to start the engine. 

 

 

The ride to the flower shop was silent as Yuta was busy staring out of the window while Taeyong was focused on driving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I thought the both of you ditched me." Taeil jokes as Yuta and Taeyong make their way inside the expensive looking flower shop, the bright flowers had been replaced with white ones but, it still looked beautiful as ever.

 

"Nah, we aren't that type to." Yuta winks as he goes to the corner to see the decorations.

 

"Hyung, these are really pretty. You actually did a good job." Taeil scowls at him, unimpressed.

 

"I always do a great job, you brat." And, Taeyong feels so left out. It seemed like both of them knew each other very well.

 

"I actually wanted to ask what you wanted for the bouquet." Taeil says as gives him a soft smile to lessen the awkwardness. 

 

"I really haven't thought about it." Taeyong tells him shyly and, Taeil just nods.

 

"Let me find you the perfect bouquet then." With that Taeil leaves the room to decide on what flowers to get for the bouquet while Taeyong looks at the beautiful Stephanotis and Sweet Peas.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Taeyong, see this. It's so pretty." Yuta rushes at him with a Gardenia in his hands. The flower is really pretty, Taeyong admits it without missing a heartbeat.

 

"Here." Yuta pushes the pink strands behind his ear as he places the Gardenia on his ear, the white flower contrasting prettily with Taeyong's pink fluffy hair.

 

"How do I look?" Taeyong asks shyly as he meets those warm gaze, something inside him melts when Yuta smiles so fondly.

 

"Beautiful as always." Yuta whispers softly as his thumb caresses Taeyong's supple cheeks, his cheeks painted in a pretty hue of pink.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why can't you look at me like that? Why can't we be like those couples we see on the streets?" Taeyong looks at Yuta to meet those warm gaze, questioning as Yuta asks him. But, both of them know what the reason is, yet Taeyong can't bring himself to say it loud. Rather he avoids looking at Yuta.

 

"I think the Lilly of the Valley would be great. Oh and you should totally get that look for your wedding." Taeil comes with a bouquet of Lilly and Taeyong simply nods at him. Taeil can feel the awkward tension in the room but, the doesn't comment about it. It isn't his business and shouldn't be meddling either.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Why can't you look at me like that? Why can't we be like those couples we see on the streets?""Why can't you look at me like that? Why can't we be like those couples we see on the streets?" Those words keep on repeating inside in head, nearly giving him a migraine. The hurtful expression still itched into his memory but, what scares him the most is that he is confused about his feelings. He shouldn't be when he's getting married in two days, when he has Jaehyun by his side. The thought of Jaehyun hurting makes it difficult to breathe, the tears slowly slip from his doe eyes as he muffles his sobs. It hurts, hurts to know what he did to someone as innocent as Jaehyun, who loves him endlessly. Is the guilt still there? Yes, it is but, the numbing of his heart makes it difficult for him to know towards whom he is more guilty.

 

 

 

"We need to talk." Taeyong hangs up the phone as he erases the tears with the back of his palm. He is doing the right thing, he should have done it way before. Taeyong gets up from his bed to wash his face and tears away.

 

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, is everything fine?" Jaehyun is worried and he looks a little tired too. It hurts Taeyong to see him like that. The tears stream down his cheeks as Jaehyun is horrified. Jaehyun pulls him towards the bed and hugs the older warmly.

 

"I slept with Yuta." Taeyong wanted to apologize first and then let him know the reason but, it just slipped away. He can feel Jaehyun stiffen but, he doesn't let go of Taeyong and Taeyong wonders why.

 

"I am so sorry. I am really sorry.......I...." And, Taeyong is a sobbing mess but, Jaehyun doesn't pull away, doesn't shun him for sleeping with another man when they are about to get married, doesn't accuse Taeyong of cheating on him and making a fool of himself. Instead he tightens his arms around Taeyong, plants a soft kiss on his hair and let the older cry until there are no more tears left. Taeyong doesn't deserve Jaehyun, he knew it before but now it's slapped against his face. Jaehyun deserves so much better than a cheater, Jaehyun deserves the world but, Taeyong is so scared to let go.

 

 

 

 

 

"We can postpone our wedding if you want." Jaehyun says softly as he is scared of hurting Taeyong when it should be the other way around. Taeyong doesn't understand how could someone be so forgiving when he was the one who hurt Jaehyun. 

 

"I don't wanna postpone it." Dreads drills into his stomach as he waits for Jaehyun to speak. He's confused but also scared of letting him go.

 

"Hyung, I don't want to pressure you. Think about yourself, please." What is Jaehyun even talking about? Taeyong has been thinking about himself only and hurting Jaehyun. He can't bear to risk what they have. He was stupid to have given in to Yuta's request but, not anymore. 

 

"I am sure about it." And, he rests his head on Jaehyun's chest, feeling the warmth invade him body but, not his heart.

 

"I love you." Jaehyun says it softly, with more tenderness and fondness. Taeyong doesn't know how to say it back. He had said it multiple times so why is he hesitating now?

 

"I love you, too." The words feel heavy on his tongue, maybe a little forced out as well but, Jaehyun doesn't say anything. And, Taeyong is glad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The venue for the wedding was the Church because Taeyong had always wanted a Church wedding. The venue was beautifully decorated with Stephanotis and Sweet Peas, adding a vibrant color to the white flowers. The chandelier hanging above them was beautifully lit. All the guests have arrived, just family members and close friends as Jaehyun likes to say.

 

 

 

 

It's overwhelming when Taeyong doesn't know what to feel, he looks at Youngho and Ten who are talking about their suits while Youngho sneaks his hand around Ten's waist as Ten blushes a faded shaded of red. He can also see Yuta and Doyoung, bickering in the corner and something kicks in his guts, really hard. Youngho sees Taeyong's constipated expression and takes him away to a peaceful place. Taeyong doesn't resist it, allowing his mind to let go the thoughts of Yuta.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, it's okay. You will do fine. Trust me." Youngho's voice is so calming that he gives him a smile, albeit being it strained. 

 

"You know, Yuta is leaving for Japan. I am so upset about it. I don't know why he suddenly wants to leave." Youngho doesn't notice the hurt in Taeyong's face, it was his fault. Maybe Yuta was hoping for more but, ended falling hard on the ground for chasing Taeyong.

 

"I slept with him." Taeyong doesn't know what came to his mind to let it slip off. His voice strained and quivering but, Youngho is shocked, eyes wide and plump lips slightly parted.

 

"You.... and Yuta.... sleeping?" Youngho isn't disgusted by it, he never expected Taeyong to cheat on Jaehyun, heck they had been in love since ages.

 

"He asked me and I gave in......." Taeyong doesn't know why but, he needed to explain it. 

 

"He fucking loves you, Taeyong. And, maybe it made him hope for something more which you possibly can't give him." Taeyong is flabbergasted because Youngho knew all the way long but, never told him that. Maybe things would have been different if he knew it before.

 

"You knew?" Taeyong asks surprised yet curious. Youngho lets out a sigh.

 

"We all knew except for you." And, with that Taeyong's heart sinks into the pit of his stomach, a few drops of tears threaten to fall but, he doesn't let them. He will not cry. Not today.

 

 

 

 

 

When Taeyong returns to the dressing room, there is no one except for Yuta. Taeyong feels so hollow, all the feelings that had been confusing him comes back much more stronger than before and all he wants to do is hide. Yuta looks at him, a small smile gracing his lips and Taeyong wonders how much had he been hurting yet he manages to look unaffected and beautiful. 

 

"You forgot this." With that, Yuta walks towards him and puts the Gardenia on his ear, slightly tucking the strands of his pink hair. Yuta's nimble fingers caresses his skin and when Yuta looks at him so fondly, Taeyong is breathless, his heart feels like it will explode if Yuta doesn't stop looking at him with that fond gaze.

 

"Why are you leaving?" Taeyong expected Yuta to be surprised, a sad smile tugging his lips as Yuta stares at the man in front of him.

 

"There isn't any reason for me to stay. I did say that I would let go, right? So, it's the first step that I have to take." Taeyong wants to protest and say that he doesn't have to leave, he can stay with them and make new memories. He can forget about Taeyong and start a new life in Seoul, but that would be so selfish of him. When Yuta is finally letting go, Taeyong doesn't want him to.

 

"I will miss you." That's the only thing Taeyong could say as Yuta smiles at him, eyes shining with tears. plump lips stretched beautifully.

 

"I will miss you more." And, Yuta gives him a short hug, kisses the top of his head but, doesn't congratulate him for his wedding. Taeyong understands that and he doesn't ask for it either. With that, Yuta walks away from the room, maybe taking a small portion of Taeyong's heart as well.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you ready, son?" Mr. Lee asks as he hands him the bouquet made up of Lily Of the Valley, taking his hand into his bigger ones and squeezing them for moral support. The smile on his father's face is contagious and he smiles a little. He nods as the door opens and his father leads him out onto the aisle. Everyone has their attention on Taeyong and he feels so shy yet anxious. He can hear some gasping at how beautiful Taeyong looks in white suit with Gardenia on his ear, making him blush a beautiful hue of pink. Mr. Lee gives him a kiss on the top of his head before giving his hand on Jaehyun's warmer ones. Jaehyun looks ethereal, blonde hair styled and a little bit of makeup on that flawless face. 

 

"You look beautiful." Jaehyun mouths as the priest starts the vows. 

 

 

 

 

 

From the corner of the room, Yuta watches them. He wished it was him instead of Jaehyun but, fate doesn't think so. He was going to let go so why is he feeling heartbroken now? He should be happy that Taeyong is finally tying the knot with the man he loves. That man whom Yuta can never be.

 

"When are you leaving?" A voice interrupts his heartbreak as a smile forms on his lips.

 

"After a few minutes." Yuta doesn't have to explain the need to run away because the person next to him knows it like the back of his palm.

 

"There isn't any reason for you to go." Doyoung sighs as he has tried putting some sense into that thick head of Yuta's but, he doesn't understand.

 

"There isn't any to stay either."

 

 

 

 

 

"Taeyong hyung, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." Taeyong is so touched by those words but, something makes him feel uneasy. He wasn't faithful to Jaehyun, he lied to him, cheated on him and moreover, hurt him endlessly. But, Jaehyun was unfazed, smiling brightly as says the vow.

 

 

 

Taeyong sees Yuta at the corner and, when their gazes are locked, Taeyong feels so suffocated. Yuta has shiny eyes, not the twinkles but, un-shed tears. Yuta smiles genuinely for the first time that day and, he looks so beautiful, plump lips stretched, perfect rows of teeth on display, doe eyes turning crescents as some droplets stream down his face with a light shade of pink decorating his cheeks. Even with some messed up eyeliner, he still looks so stunningly beautiful that has Taeyong gasping for air. 

 

 

"I love you." Those were the last whispers of Yuta as he walks away from Taeyong, heart breaking with each step and bleeding heavily but, he doesn't dare to look back. Because if he does, he would run after Taeyong again.

 

 

 

 

Taeyong remembers the last smile that was thrown at him, it was so beautiful that his heart is aching badly. Taeyong sees Yuta walking away but, what could he possibly do? His eyes are slightly blurred with the tears as he looks up to meet Jaehyun's soft gaze. Jaehyun smiles at him, understanding the turmoil that was wrecking his insides. Taeyong closes his eyes as the tears fall down his cheeks and he tightens his grip around the bouquet. The smell of Gardenia on his ear making him reminisce the one who put it. Jaehyun slowly thumbs away the tears as he tells Taeyong, it's okay. It's okay to be confused and he can take his time to make the decision. Jaehyun isn't pushy, he is calm and understanding and Taeyong never regretted loving him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Jaehyun, stop drinking all the milk there. I need it for the pancake batter." Taeyong rolls his eyes at how childish Jaehyun is, remembering the young boy who had confessed to him years before. Taeyong smiles at the memory.

 

"Why are you smiling, hyung?" Jaehyun asks with curious eyes as Taeyong wipes away the milk scum tinting his upper lips. On these occasions, Taeyong knows why he fell in love with the younger.

 

"Just remembered the old days." Jaehyun smiles at him, his endearing dimples showing and Taeyong has to resist the urge to poke them. Just then, the door opens as Sicheng walks in sleepily. Both of them cooing at how adorable the boy looks as Sicheng hugs Jaehyun.

 

"I missed you." Sicheng's voice is hoarse and muffled against Jaehyun's neck. Jaehyun laughs a little as he runs his hands through his lover's silky locks, making Sicheng mewl in delight. 

 

"But, I just left the bed ten minutes ago." Jaehyun says as Sicheng whines cutely.

 

 

 

 

_The wedding got canceled and Taeyong was heartbroken but, not quite much. Jaehyun didn't blame him, he never did and Taeyong felt his insides churn in guilt. He needed to apologize to Jaehyun, for all of his wrong doings and hurting him._

 

 

 

_"I am so sorry. I didn't intend to hurt you." Taeyong says as soon as Jaehyun opens the door. Jaehyun just gives him a small smile and, embrace him into a warm hug. Jaehyun doesn't say anything, always being the one on the receiving end. But, he doesn't complain, he never does._

 

_"You don't have to apologize, hyung. I understand." It makes Taeyong feel even more guilty. How could someone be so forgiving? Taeyong doesn't understand but, he is so glad that he met Jaehyun._

 

_"I think I am in love with him." He knows that it will hurt Jaehyun, but Jaehyun is the only one who doesn't judge him, makes him feel like he will never be at fault. Even if he was at multiple times._

 

_"Have you told him?" Taeyong shakes his head and Jaehyun smiles fondly at him, how typical of him._

 

_"You should tell him, the sooner, the better." Jaehyun had already forgiven him, his guilt slowly fading out but, not completely. Taeyong looks apologetic but, before he could apologize again, Jaehyun stops him._

 

_"Hyung, it's okay. You don't have to feel burdened about it. I will move on.............  Soon." When did the young boy Taeyong fell in love with became so mature? Taeyong doesn't say anything instead gives a short peck on Jaehyun's plump cheek._

 

_"So, it's a goodbye now?" Taeyong is scared of letting Jaehyun go but, he can't hurt him more than he already did. Jaehyun shakes his head in disapproval._

 

_"We may not be lovers from now on but, you will always be my friend, hyung." And, Taeyong's heart swells in happiness and gratitude and he can't help but, let some more tears stain his cheeks. With Jaehyun embracing him, he knows that everything will be fine. He hopes so._

 

 

 

 

 

_Taeyong is nervous, he doesn't know how he ended up at Yuta's doorsteps. Maybe he knows as he followed his heart instead of locking himself in a dark room. He rings the bell and he hopes that Yuta hasn't left yet. Youngho said that his flight was scheduled next week but, he can't be so sure until he sees Yuta himself. The door opens and before Yuta could say anything, Taeyong jumps on him, nearly knocking the younger off. It feels like heaven to be finally in Yuta's arms. Warm and safe._

 

_"What are you doing here?" Yuta leads them to the couch as he sits and gestures for Taeyong to do so as well._

 

_"Aren't I allowed to meet you?" Taeyong doesn't meet the questioning gaze, playing with his fingers instead._

 

_"Does Jaehyun know that you are here?" Taeyong huffs because Yuta didn't answer him._

 

_"I don't want him to misunderstand." Taeyong is confused, why would Jaehyun misunderstand? And, does it even matter now? Without thinking much, he slides on Yuta's lap, locking Yuta beneath him and Yuta looks so shocked that has Taeyong grinning sweetly. Taeyong doesn't wait any longer to crash their lips into a heated kiss as Yuta is rendered immobile. After a few moments, Yuta kisses Taeyong back with the same fervor, sucking, biting and grinding as both of them pull away to catch their breathe._

 

_"I think I am in love with you." Taeyong confesses as he rests his forehead on Yuta's, arms dangling on Yuta's neck, cheeks painted a beautiful hue of pink and lips sleek and red from the bruising kiss._

 

_"But, what about Jaehyun?" Taeyong whines because Yuta was supposed to say it back not ask for more questions._

 

_"He's is understanding." With that, Taeyong kisses Yuta again and again as he can feel Yuta smile in the kiss. That day went in a blur of kissing, falling together on the sheets, tossing and turning but, both of them were content in each other's arms._

 

_"I love you, too." And, Taeyong buries his face on Yuta's chest, the heat creeping up his skin, tinting it a delicious hue of pink. Yuta chuckles because this was what he had always wanted, as he pulls Taeyong closer by his waist, snuggled up on the bed._

 

 

 

"Gosh, these two are so sickening in love." Yuta says as he has his arms wrapped around Taeyong, making him unable to move. Yuta has his chin rested on Taeyong's shoulder before he nuzzles his nose on Taeyong's jawline.

 

"Speak for yourself, hyung." And, Taeyong doesn't need to see that his lover rolled his eyes at the younger couple. 

 

"This still feels so surreal." Yuta says as he tightens his arms around Taeyong's waist. Taeyong couldn't agree more, it does feel like a dream.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you, too."

 

 

Yuta craved for a love that was different, different from what Taeyong thought of. Yet, along the way of hurting others and being hurt, Taeyong discovered his own feelings, raw and surreal. They both knew what the ending of their story was but, _a heart in two_ will always find it's way and end up together, making them complete. Love always finds it's way, sometimes sooner well the other times later.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you did make it to the end, thank you very much!!! I know I made Jae way too ideal but, I think he is that type of person who would apologize to you for being in his way when you punched him. I suck at writing angst and this time I tried but, I think that I failed it. The wedding is vaguely described and to be honest, it didn't seem like a Wedding AU lol.
> 
> I thought about ending it with DoJae because I ship them like crazy but, there were already so many DoJae prompts so I added JaeWin!!! 
> 
> I don't think I did the justice to this prompt, I actually lost it in the middle because I had been busy, also some personal problems. Just realized that the whole story is against the prompt!!! I am extremely sorry.
> 
> This is the longest story I have ever written, so should I feel proud of it? Probably not, because it's isn't meaningful: just a paragraph of word vomit. I sincerely apologize to the one who requested this, sorry for ruining your prompt!!! Hope y'all enjoyed it (even if it wasn't good) ~ Comments and criticisms are highly appreciated!!


End file.
